Radiation therapy (RT) is a method for treating cancerous tissue in the body using high energy radiation (e.g. x-rays) to kill tumor cells. There are two main types of RT: internal beam and external beam. Internal beam RT is achieved by implanting radioactive material within the patient inside or near the cancerous site to be treated. External beam RT is achieved by aiming a high energy beam of radiation through the patient so that it passes through the region to be treated. External RT has evolved significantly over the past few decades. In an effort to apply a lethal radiation dose to a tumor while sparing healthy tissue, techniques such as three-dimensional conformal beam RT are used to shape the beam to match the two-dimensional projection of the tumor onto the patient surface. Furthermore, the beam is applied at various angles around the patient and with varying intensities so as to maximize dose to the tumor while minimizing dose to the surrounding healthy tissue. This is known as intensity-modulated RT (IMRT).
However, uncertainty associated with tumor location and motion can limit effectiveness of external beam RT. Static errors arise from patient setup variability as well as natural changes in the tumor location due to shifting of the internal organs. These can change between treatments. Dynamic errors arise from tumor motion during treatment (e.g. due to patient breathing). Lung tumors, for example, are known to move on the order of 1-2 cm during normal patient respiration. This continuing problem has resulted in a new class of RT systems: image-guided RT (IGRT). These techniques involve imaging the tumor region using a conventional medical imaging modality (x-ray, CT, MRI, PET, etc.) both before and sometimes simultaneously during treatment so that the tumor location can be known at the time of treatment.
IGRT techniques, however, suffer either from a lack of specificity of the tumor imaging in many cases it is nearly impossible to visualize the tumor boundaries from x-ray CT), or from poor temporal resolution (PET is the most sensitive modality to imaging cancer however it take minutes to form a good quality PET image). In either case, it is still very difficult to dynamically track a tumor during RT.
Positron emission tomography (PET) is a medical imaging modality that is frequently used to detect cancerous tissue in the body. A molecule labeled with a radioactive atom, known as a PET radiotracer, is first injected into the patient. The radioactive atoms inside the patient undergo radioactive decay and emit positrons. Once emitted from an atom, a positron will quickly collide with a nearby electron after which both will be annihilated. Two high energy photons (511 keV) are emitted from the point of annihilation and travel in opposite directions. When the two photons are simultaneously detected by two PET cameras, it is known that the annihilation occurred somewhere along the line joining the two PET cameras. This line is called a positron annihilation emission path. The information collected from thousands of these emission paths is used to gradually assemble an image of the PET radiotracer distribution in the body. The most commonly used PET radiotracer is fluorine-18 fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG). This is a glucose substitute and therefore is used to image the rate of metabolic activity in the body. Because cancerous tissue tends to be more metabolically active then healthy tissue, there is an increase in FDG uptake in a tumor relative to normal tissue and therefore an increase in the PET signal. FDG-PET is one of the most sensitive imaging modalities that can be used to detect the presence of cancer. It is used extensively for both diagnosis of cancer and monitoring of therapy. However, it is impractical to use PET simultaneously with external beam RT. PET imaging takes on the order of 10 minutes to acquire an image of reasonable quality which severely limits the use of PET as an agent for dynamic tracking of tumor position.